Our Last Kiss
by ButterflyWings123
Summary: Annabeth dies during the 2nd Giant War. Will Percy be okay with her death?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Other people writing stories like this inspired me. Yeah I know most people wouldn't read this because there's no relationship between Percy and Annabeth, but I makes you very sad and happy at the same time. Most people wrote ones where Percy died, but I thought that I should change it up a bit so here ya go! (I also had to redo Blood of Olympus**

 _I really wish, but no I don't own Heroes of Olympus_

Our Last Kiss

Today was the final battle with the giants. Gaea was rising and the world may end. The seven sat together, saying their goodbyes

"I love you Jason Grace." Piper kissed him.

"Love you too, Pipes." Jason kissed her back.

Frank and Hazel had their arms around each other, saying nothing.

"Annabeth, I love you no matter what happens. If ones of us falls, we will be reunited again some day." Percy put his arms around her, kissing her also.

Seaweed Brain, I love you too." Annabeth kissed him.

Leo was at the helm, steering the ship.

"This is it." He said. Then they landed. The final battle is soon beginning.

Percy's P.O.V.

"I was fighting a giant when I heard a scream. It came from Annabeth. I rushed to her side. Athena and Poseidon came with me.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

"Percy! Over here!" She shouted.

When I saw her, she was laying on the ground with a giant looming over her. emNo, no. This can't be happening. She can't die. We were going to have a future together. Annabeth, the love of my life, was dying right before my eyes.

I killed the giant looming over us in anger, with the help of my dad and Athena. We all kneeled next to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, no. You can't die."

"Percy, I'm sorry this has to happen. I'll always love you. Promise me one thing."

"Yes, Annabeth." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Percy, promise me you'll find someone who will love you. Live a long happy life. We'll see each other someday. I love you Perseus Jackson, just promise me this one last wish.

"Y-y-you know I will, Annabeth."

"Thank you, Percy."

She placed two objects in my hands. Her Yankees Baseball cap and her drakon bone sword that she got when we were in Tartarus.

"Keep these. Don't forget me. I love you, Seaweed Brain.

"Love you too, Wisegirl."

Our lips met. We kissed for the last time. Her lips became cold. In that moment, I knew she was dead. The love of my life was dead.

Piper and Hazel were crying in their boyfriend's arms. Jason, Leo, and Frank looked really sad, their eyes were watery. I was kneeling next to Annabeth's body, sobbing. Waterfalls flowed from my eyes. Athena was also crying. Her favorite daughter, dead. Just to be reunited with her after many months, to go on a long quest, for her to find a lost statue by herself, for us to fall into Tartarus, now for her to die.

We got back to Camp Half-Blood. The war had ended. After Annabeth's death, Gaea sunk back into the earth.

I ran to my cabin. I sat on the bed and started crying again. Tears endlessly came. I ran to her bunk in the Athena Cabin. Her bed, neat and fixed, still smelled like her. I could imagine her beautiful face. Those gray eyes, filled with happiness. Her blond hair, being blown in the wind. Her lips, soft and pink.

I started crying again. I remembered my promise. Those last words.

I love you.

Three small words. These words meant so much to me.

Her last wish

Promise me you'll find someone who loves you. Live a long happy life. We'll see each other someday.

Her last words

Don't forget me

My beloved Annabeth

I love you, Seaweed Brain.

Her last wish. Her last words.

I happily remembered her words.

I happily remembered

our last kiss

 **Author's Note- I was crying as I wrote this. At least Percy is finally ok with her death. This is so sad. I know you're wondering if Percy with keep his promise. Honestly, I don't think I can finish the rest of this story. So, have a great (P.S. Leave Reviews Please)**

 **-ButterflyWings123**


	2. Author's Note- A special thanks

**Hi everyone. I just wanna thank everyone who reviews and told me about fixing the coding. I fixed the problem and now it's easier to read. You are all awesome!**

 **-ButterflyWings123**


	3. Epilogue

Percy was walking through Elysium. He had just died. He lived a long happy life, finally to be defeated by a monster.

Percy couldn't keep his promise to Annabeth. He didn't find anyone else that would love him like she did. Many girls fell in love with him, but Percy could never love them back. After all, loyalty was his fatal flaw.

He hated how he went to New Rome, lost her for eight long months, now to lose her to death. But he didn't regret it. Without Camp Jupiter, he wouldn't have met his friends. Without losing her, he wouldn't have been alive. And he wouldn't have realized how much he needed her in his life. Even after living through it all, so many people didn't know his past. He lost so many friends. Some he even forgot, which he was ashamed of.

But he never forgot Annabeth. He looked for her. Only she would make him happy. Sure blue food helped. So did his friends and family. But Annabeth was the only one who could stop the nightmares.

He woke up screaming every night. No one knew what to do. Once he did wake up, he saw Annabeth, dying again. The moment his heart hurt the most. She was dying. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Her beautiful face, stained with tears if sadness and regret. Her gray eyes full of pain. Blood coloring her shirt. Her giving him her cap and sword. Whispering sweet nothings. As weak and frail as she looked, she was confident about dying.

Percy couldn't leave her. He wanted to be with her forever.

The fields of Elysium were supposed to be joyous and happy. As a demigod who saved the world multiple times, he was basically given the pass to be there. But Percy wouldn't be happy until he found her.

Percy didn't choose rebirth. His last thought was seeing her again. Seeing Annabeth. He wanted to scream. Where is she? He walked around hoping to find her.

Annabeth sat down, sulking. She was sitting on a rock by the shores of Elysium that overlooked the Isles of the Blest. She promised to herself silently, a long time ago, when she died, she wasn't choosing rebirth, she would wait for Percy to find her. She hoped Percy didn't forget her. Maybe he did and choose rebirth. Annabeth hugged herself.

As she watched the water, she couldn't help remember her hurt heart. She couldn't leave him like that. He promised her living in New Rome. Growing old together. Having a family. Now their dreams were shattered. All because of the war.

Why? They had suffered so much already. She touched the salty cool water, remembering the salty taste of his kiss. A tear rolled down her cheek. Another.

Annabeth cried then and there. Nothing stopped her. The tears stung her eyes. She blew a kiss to the sea. Annabeth quietly whispered.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain. Don't forget me."

Percy searched and searched. His eyes looking for those honey blond locks he loved to play with. Those gray eyes that sparkled. He finally saw it. He saw her.

He knew it was her. His heart pulled at him, taking him closer to her. His heart yearned her her.

He stood by. Listening to her whisperings and tears. The last one caught his attention.

"I love you Seaweed Brain. Don't forget me."

He wrapped his arms around her. Annabeth grabbed his arms and judo flipped him. She turned and looked at the dark haired, sea-green eyed boy in front of her. They looked like they were sixteen again.

Annabeth helped him up. Percy looked into her beautiful eyes and said,

"I never did Wisegirl."

He pulled her close and kissed her. A long, gentle, loving kiss. They longed for each other for so long, now they were together again.

Maybe, it wasn't the last kiss, after all.

Hello again. I couldn't help but write some more. I love writing Percabeth stories. And I couldn't leave you guys with a terrible and really sad ending.


End file.
